Liquid handling systems comprising a membrane are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,564 discloses a liquid removal system designed to permit liquid removal through the use of an interface device. The interface device is provided with a membrane which has and is capable of maintaining a vacuum on one side so that when liquid contacts the opposite side of the membrane the liquid passes through the membrane and is removed from the interface device by a maintained vacuum to a receptacle for disposal. Such a system is described to be useful as a female external catheter system. Also, in PCT application US99/14654 various desired properties for materials inside such interface devices are described, with particular embodiments showing collapsible inner materials.
Yet, there is a need for materials exhibiting improved properties with regard to maximizing the functionality especially over longer storage and/or use periods
Thus the present invention aims at providing liquid handling member comprising inner materials with good creep recovery, low minimum liquid loading whilst maintaining functionality, and high maximum loading whilst maintaining functionality.